


Best Damn Coffee

by CaffieneKitty



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Comment Fic, Gen, Gen Battle Fest, Gibbs knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://fox1013.livejournal.com/1606070.html">Gen Battle</a> prompt - NCIS:Tony and Gibbs - best coffee anywhere at the unfindable café</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Damn Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Apologies for any messed up characterization, I'm nowhere near as familiar with this series as one should be before attempting fic, but there was coffee involved so I had to do the prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally posted on Livejournal on February 15, 2009_

"I swear, boss, it was around here somewhere." DiNozzo had the brittle half-grin of a man who'd mainlined the better part of the liquid gross national products of Columbia and Brazil in the past few days and found it inadequate.

Gibbs folded his arms casually in the passenger seat, tolerating the detour. The case was done with, the stacks of paperwork waiting at the office could keep waiting a while longer. Given Tony's current excessively-caffeinated state, Gibbs figured it was best to keep him and Abby a couple miles apart to prevent some kind of critical-caffeine-mass meltdown at NCIS HQ. "Yesterday you said it was three streets over."

"It was raining. There was construction. Or something," Tony jittered.

"You were wrong, DiNozzo."

"Yes, Boss. I was wrong. That time. This time I know I'm right." Tony's eyes darted side to side, glancing at the shops along the street.

Gibbs looked out the passenger-side window. "The day before that it was over a block and near a bridge. On Tuesday you said it was somewhere near the airport. You keep taking detours on the way back to the office like this and you're covering for the extra mileage."

"This time I'm _right_." Tony bared his teeth, examining a row of clothing shops on the left side of the street like they were concealing the coffee shop just to spite him. "Wait and you'll see. Perfect cup of coffee. _Perfect._ "

"Mhmm."

"Little hole-in-the wall place. Mom and pop operation. Roasts their own beans. Does that 'fair-trade' thing. Coffee you've never even heard of. Sulewesi and Tasmanian Bean-berry or something. It's perfect. I've gotta find it."

Gibbs looked back towards Tony and raised an eyebrow. "Uh hunh. You sure you're not overly obsessed?"

"Of course not. This is just, just-" Tony slapped the steering wheel searching for words. "It's the Maltese Falcon of coffees. The Fat Man's got it. Only he's hidden it in Brigaddoon, and if I don't find it now it'll be two hundred years before it shows up again."

"Tony."

"Yes Boss?"

"You're crossing over your movie references. And twitching. Pull over."

"But-"

"There's also a coffee shop you missed back there."

Tony slammed on the brakes, triggering the horns of several people behind him in traffic, and craned his neck around. "What? Where? I-"

"Pull it over and park, DiNozzo," Gibbs barked.

"Yes Boss." Tony slotted the SUV into a parking spot.

"Get out of the car."

Tony was already halfway out the driver's side door, peering back down the street. "That... that's it! Gibbs! That's it! That's the place! Brewsers!" Tony took off running.

Gibbs sighed and trailed after him. Tony ran straight to the shop and in, leaving Gibbs to hope no one had the misfortune to be on the way out of the place at the same time. When Gibbs got to the shop he could see Tony inside, chattering and gesturing at a clerk with an intimidated and confused grin frozen on her face. Gibbs entered the shop.

"Gibbs! This is it! Wait 'til you try-"

Gibbs ignored Tony and stepped to the counter. "Hey Gina."

The clerk smiled. "Hey you! This guy with you?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite. I'll take my usual and he'll take something decaf. To go, please?"

"Sure thing, sugar!" Gina chirped and went to fill the order.

Tony stood open-mouthed, staring at Gibbs. "You... you _knew_ about this place?"

"Yeah."

"The whole time. You knew about this place and I-

"Drank too much crappy coffee and told me the place you were looking for was in Brigaddoon."

"But, you never said-"

Gibbs shrugged. "You never asked."

"Here you go!" Gina interjected, sliding two coffees across the counter. "On your tab, Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs picked up the coffees and handed the one with the big 'D' on the lid to DiNozzo. "Yep. Thanks Gina."

"You have a _tab_..." Tony muttered with a tone of borderline hysteria, clutching his cup of decaf.

Gibbs swatted Tony on the shoulder. "Come on, DiNozzo. There's a stack of paperwork back at the office with your name all over it. And I'm driving."

\- - -  
(that's it. with my apologies.)


End file.
